


Soapy Water

by Kochii_KuChan



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dishes, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kochii_KuChan/pseuds/Kochii_KuChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, I KNOW the title sucks. SHUT UP.</p><p>All Yosuke wants is to wash the dishes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soapy Water

_"mumble grumble mumble stupid grumble fucking_ ARGH! WHY WON'T THIS FUCKING DISH GET CLEAN?" Yosuke screamed to no one in particular.

"Yosuke." When did Souji get here? "Are you okay? You've already broken 10 dishes."

"Huh? No no, I'm fine." Souji glared at Yosuke. "You are not fine. What's going on?"

**CRACK!**

Another innocent plate broken. 

"I'm  ** _fine_**. Leave me alone to brea- clean the dishes."

Souji huffed. "Alright. I'm just worried about you, considering you forgot we have a dish washer."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I thought you knew, Yosuke."

**THUD!**

"Ahh! Yosuke! Get off me!"Yosuke was currently situated on top of Souji, putting pressure on a very sensitive area, but let's not get into that.

"I can finally wash the dishes!" Yosuke was too happy about that.

.  .  .

"Well I love you too Yosuke."

**BLUSH!**

"That's totally not what I meant you idiot!"

 


End file.
